


Strange Fairy Tale

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Rapunzel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lyon thought he had a fairly good grasp on what to do if he ever found a maiden in a tower.





	Strange Fairy Tale

Now… Lyon had heard a few fairy tales in his time. After all, who hadn't? And the tale of a maiden trapped in a tower was a common one - whether she put there by a jealous witch denied her just payment for her hard-grown vegetables, or by a father intent on keeping horny teenage boys away from his daughter made little difference to the ending of the tale. Eventually a prince would come by, climb the maiden's long, flowing hair, and then they would escape together and live happily ever after.

The trapped maiden's hair catching on fire after he tried to climb it was a new story element for him, though. Also, the prince landing on his ass and bruising his tailbone was something he'd never encountered in these tales, either.

"You pulled my hair!" the maiden shouted, flinging pans, and anything else she could reach out the window, pelting the hapless prince. "How dare you?! This hair was a gift from The Eternal Flame himself! How rude!"

This was going to be a strange fairy tale indeed.


End file.
